Pull-out containers for refrigerated goods, which may be used for example as salad drawers in a refrigerating device, are usually injection-molded from plastic. In the production of these one-piece containers, specific, large-sized and therefore costly molding tools are required for each individual container type. The variation between different container models is often not in their dimensions, but only in the design of their front part, the cost of which varies depending on the value of the appliance. It has therefore already been proposed that containers for refrigerated goods should be equipped with interchangeable front parts, so that a container with the same basic form might be implemented with different outward appearances.
Refrigerated goods containers made from sheet metal are used in large-size refrigerating devices, since sufficient structural stability cannot easily be guaranteed with long edge lengths. However, metal containers are more expensive to manufacture since they must be assembled from different parts in several production stages.